1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal processing apparatuses, and more particularly relates to a signal processing apparatus capable of executing a process on time divisional multiplexed data in accordance with the type of the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses that can execute a plurality of processes without altering the basic hardware configuration thereof have been developed.
However, an apparatus which receives time divisional multiplexed data and which switches a process to be executed in accordance with the type of the received data has not been disclosed.